Para volverse loco no hay que ir a Azkaban
by BlacKDarCy
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles de Harry y compañia. Mal summary. Dentro más y mejor
1. Tengo una dudita

Bueno, mi primer drabble espero que os guste : )

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sirius, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Harry no aguantaba más. Debía disipar esa duda cuanto antes, y pensó que su padrino sería la persona más indicada para hacerlo dada su experiencia de soltero.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía por donde empezar. Le parecía todo tan complicado, aunque sabía que en el fondo no iba a ser para tanto. Aun así queria asegurarse para no tener problemas mas tarde. Estaba algo nervioso y es que Harry Potter en ese tema, era un completo negado.

-Claro Harry, dime.

-Tu podrías decirme... _¿Como se pone la lavadora?_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera

Un drabble mas ;P

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente.  
Los cuatro merodeadores, estaban sentados en el despacho del director y no podían creer lo que veían:  
Remus fue el primero que se dió cuenta, quedando bastante sorprendido.  
Sirius al verlo, rapidamente se lo dijo en un susurro a James. Peter quedó en estado de shock ante lo que vió . Ninguno podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y no es que se sintieran cohibidos por la presencia del director. Ya habían pasado muchas mas veces por eso, pero aquella vez fue diferente...

Fu Potter quien decidió acabar con aquello de una vez, por lo que le empezó a decir:

-Umm... pro-profesor Dumbledore, yo... - tartamudeó- Si, señor Potter?- Le dijo el anciano profesor mirándole através de sus gafas de media luna.  
Finalmente James se arm de valor y, totalmente ruborizado continu :  
-Esto... creo que usted... olvidó bajarse la túnica al volver del baño...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Que vergüenza Duddley

Otro mas para la colección :P

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

– Esto... Duddley, no sabía que disfrutabas esta clase de "películas" – murmuró nervioso Harry, éste no paraba de vigilar con la mirada la puerta de la habitación; temía que su tío o peor, su tía los encontrara mirando esa película. Sería muy humillante para él, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía salir del dormitorio de éste, ya que pensaban que podría huir, y peor, encerrados con llave, una situación bastante peculiar e incómoda…

No podía seguir oyendo eso, y el volumen estaba en su máximo. Duddley observaba muy concentrado la escena, mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio. El ojiverde pensaba que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas de un momento a otro. Realmente muchacho no deseaba perderse el gran final.

Pasados unos minutos; la película llegó a su fin y Duddley miró a su primo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre hacer esto? Esta clase de "película" es un clásico. "Bambi" es realmente conmovedora, ¡como para no llorar! – Le espetó a su primo, quien aun estaba avergonzado al verse obligado a ver una cinta infantil.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gracias por leer :)


	4. ¿De ahí viene lo del Trío de Oro?

Y otra vez, mi aburrimiento hace acto de presencia para escribir cosas como esta.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo hago su vida un poco más… ¿Entretenida?

_______________________________________________________

Hermione estaba tan aburrida que les hizo una proposición a sus mejores amigos  
-¡Ey chicos! ¿Por qué no volvemos a hacer lo de ayer? - preguntó ilusionada.  
-¿¡Qué!? Otra vez no, me duele la cabeza...  
-Siempre te pasa lo mismo Ron, -dijo esta vez Harry -siempre que te pones a dar no aguantas el ritmo...  
-¿¿¡¡Cómo que no aguanto el ritmo!!??- Gritó el aludido bastante enfadado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color de su pelo - ¡El que no puede seguirme eres tú! Mucho elegido mucho elegido y luego no aguantas nada.  
-Es que salvar a la Comunidad Mágica cansa lo suyo y luego no rindo. Si me dejarais alguna vez en medio...  
-De eso nada, en el centro solo puedo estar yo. ¿Cómo pretendes que dé yo?  
-Hermione tiene razón. Bueno, venga vamos al lío, pero Ron, haz el favor de no dar muy fuerte que te emocionas y...  
-¡Eres un quejica! - le soltó con cara de burla el pelirrojo.  
-No, Ron, tiene razón. Despacito que luego me duelen las piernas..  
-Venga ¡empecemos de una vez! - Harry les metía prisa.  
Comenzaron el juego, cada vez mas deprisa y mas y mas y mas...  
-¡Ron! ¡no me pierdas el ritmo ahora!  
-Eso intento... ¡Tio no te emociones tu también!  
-¡Aaargh! - Hermione grito, desesperada ya. - ¡Parad! ¡Parad! La próxima vez que quiera saltar la comba se lo diré a Ginny y a Neville, ¡seguro que tienen mas coordinación que vosotros!

Una vez más, gracias por leer =D


	5. Menuda tardecita

Aquí os dejo otro drabble ;)

-¡Ey Harry, tengo que hablar contigo!- le llamó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-le preguntó el aludido.

-Es que verás. Tu sabes que ayer estuve en casa de Hermione ¿no? Pues resulta que por la tarde sus padres se fueron- Harry escuchaba atentamente el relato- y ella me propuso un juego un poco extraño. Había que moverse mucho, que si arriba y abajo... yo no podía llevarle el ritmo bien. La verdad es que era la primera vez que hacía eso-admitió mientras que sus orejas

se tornaban del color de su pelo.- Ella me decía "dale más rapido o no llegarás". Pero no podía más, iba reventar. Aunque luego me gustó bastante y repetimos.-dijo, esta vez sonriendo.

-Te entiendo, la verdad. A mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo hice.- se sinceró Harry.

-¿Tu tambien lo has hecho?- preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Sí, una vez con Duddley. No tenía con quien hacerlo y probó conmigo. Pero es un bestia y tuve que dar bien fuerte. Acabé con agujetas por todos lados.

-Sí, a mi tambien me duele algo... pero admite que jugar a la Wii esa es genial


End file.
